Broken Angel
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: [OneShot/Drabble of LuMin] Hanya sekelebat kisah pahit hubungan rumah tangga MinSeok dan LuHan. (Judul agak gak nyambung - Fanfic ini berdasarkan dari gugatan LuHan keluar dari EXO.) Warn Inside! Mind to RnR?


"…**Aku mencintaimu Lu..."**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Broken Angel**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Xi LuHan, Kim MinSeok a.k.a XiuMin, and 'lil bit Jung EunJi**

**Pair: Xi LuHan &amp; Kim MinSeok a.k.a XiuMin.**

**Genre(s): Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Alternatif Universe [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO belongs to God and their family.**

**Warning: **_**Out Of Character, Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Judul gak nyambung, OneShot/Drabble.**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Itukah balasanmu kepadaku selama ini?_

_Tidak bisakah kau melihat ketulusan dalam mataku?_

_Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Walaupun itu berarti kau pergi meninggalkanku juga?_

_Aku.. aku—Tidak!_

—Aku akan selalu bersamamu, disini. Di dalam hatiku dan di dalam hatimu.

* * *

.

.

Seorang pemuda berpipi _chubby _hanya merenung di depan kaca rumahnya. Tangannya menyangga dagunya dengan malas. Aroma _cappuccino _disampingnya, menguar, memenuhi indera penciumannya. Di luar sedang hujan lebat—semakin membuat pemuda ini terkantuk-kantuk menunggu seseorang yang dikasihinya.

Kemana kekasih sehidup sematinya itu? Sudah pukul sembilan malam, dan dia belum juga pulang. Kalau dirinya belum se_ngantuk _ini, mungkin ia akan membunuh lelaki tersebut dengan serentetan _omelannya _dari _smartphone_nya. Tapi sayang, _battery_nya lemah, sehingga mau tak mau ia harus mendesah; menyadari betapa cerobohnya dirinya.

_CKLEK!_

MinSeok membuka matanya lebar seketika, ia mengusap kedua matanya pelan sebelum pergi melihat seseorang yang membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Sebuah senyum lebar ia sunggingkan. _Untunglah dia selamat_. Kakinya melangkah mendekati pemuda bersurai _caramel _itu, namun…

"_Honey, _siapa dia?"

—MinSeok terhenyak begitu melihat seorang gadis manis berada di pelukannya, dan itu? _Orang tua LuHan? _Ada apa ini?

LuHan tersenyum masam, terlihat kesedihan dibaliknya, dan MinSeok menyadari itu. Tangan kirinya mencengkram kuat, seolah ada sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dilepaskan. _Appa _LuHan memasuki rumahnya—rumahnya bersama LuHan _pasca _menikah—dengan angkuh. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika melihat MinSeok berada di dalam rumahnya; rumah ini diberikan olehnya untuk LuHan—_yang dengan beraninya, justru di tempati bersama menantu sejenisnya itu. Menjijikan. _Tidak heran, dari dulu _Appa _LuHan memang tidak merestui hubungannya dengan MinSeok, mereka menikah berkat _eomma_nya.

Sebisa mungkin, MinSeok membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif dari kepalanya. Walau itu susah, mengingat _Eomma _LuHan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan; menangis, dan gadis yang berada di pelukan LuHan. MinSeok tersenyum tipis, menyambut kedatangan _appa_nya.

"_Appa! _Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa _appa _ingin bermalam di rumah ka—"

"—Pergi dari sini!"

Bagaikan terkena ribuan jarum panjang, MinSeok terdiam seketika. Merasakan sakitnya hatinya yang perlahan rapuh. _Katakana ini palsu!—ini mimpikan?_

"M-maksud _appa, _apa?"

"Aku bilang enyah dari rumahku! Kau bukan lagi menantuku! Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kau adalah orang asing yang akan merusak hubungan anakku dan istrinya!"

"_Appa! _Hentikan semua itu! MinSeok tetap istriku!" seru LuHan berang. Ia melepaskan pelukan gadis _iblis _di badannya, dan menghampiri MinSeok yang telah terduduk dilantai dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak ada air mata di kedua mata indahnya, tapi LuHan tahu, MinSeok sangat tersakiti. _Appa _LuHan mendecih keras, ia meludah tepat di samping MinSeok—membuat MinSeok semakin membola, tidak percaya bahwa sesungguhnya Ayah LuHan adalah _monster_. LuHan menggeram kesal, ia menarik MinSeok mendekatinya, dan memeluk tubuh itu erat, seakan tidak akan pernah melepasnya—_karena memang LuHan tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisinya. _

"Apa yang _appa _lakukan!? MinSeok juga anakmu! Kenapa dengan _tega_nya _appa _meludahi MinSeok! Kemana rasa kemanusiaan _appa!?—_cukup sakiti aku, jangan MinSeok._" _Lirihnya putus asa. LuHan tidak tahu kenapa ayahnya ini begitu kejam memperlakukan MinSeok selayaknya manusia pada _umum_nya. Bahkan anjing di rumahnya tidak pernah ayahnya siksa.

_Appa _LuHan mengangkat tangannya, ingin menampar putra tak tahu diuntungnya itu. Tetapi terhenti ketika _Eomma _LuHan berteriak, "Berhenti! Hentikan sekarang juga!—kalian adalah keluarga! Kenapa kalian begitu egois! Pikirkanlah perasaan MinSeok yang disia-siakan, dan EunJi yang tidak mengerti permasalahan sebenarnya! Kalau kalian tidak juga berhenti, maka aku akan menikam tubuhku dengan pisau!—" _Eomma _LuHan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tak _berudara _tersebut menuju dapur. MinSeok yang melihat hal tersebut buru-buru menghalangi _eomma_nya. Ia menangis? Tidak! MinSeok tersenyum, ia tersenyum manis dihadapan _eomma_nya dan orang-orang di ruangan itu.

MinSeok _merosot, _menggenggam kedua tangan _Eomma _LuHan—yang sebentar lagi menjadi orang lain dalam kehidupannya—erat. Ia mencium kedua punggung tangannya lembut, dan mendongak, "_Eomma, _terima kasih telah menerimaku sebagai anakmu untuk beberapa minggu ini. Aku sangat bahagia mengetahui bahwa kau begitu senang memiliki _menantu _sepertiku." _Eomma _LuHan menangis _keras_. Tuhan! Apa salah anak ini, hingga harus ter_sia-sia_kan. _Eomma _LuHan membantu MinSeok berdiri, dan memeluk tubuh MinSeok, "Maafkan _eomma_, sayang." MinSeok mengangguk dalam dekapan sang _mantan_ _mertua._

Ia berjalan mendekati _Appa _LuHan dengan takut-takut, tetapi senyum masih terkembang diwajahnya. "_Appa, _maafkan aku jika aku terlalu banyak menaruh beban kepadamu. Engkau adalah sosok ayah yang begitu kuat dan bijaksana di mataku. _Appa _adalah ayah terhebat di dunia." Kemudian MinSeok berjalan ke arah LuHan, yang disambut oleh pelukan LuHan. MinSeok mengusap-usap punggung LuHan, dan terkikik, "Kau ini, sudah besar tapi masih _cengeng_. _Hey! _Kau ini laki-lakikan?"

"—Seok_kie._"

"_Eh-hm_?"

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku kosong tanpamu."

MinSeok tersenyum tipis, dadanya berdegup kencang. Seolah ingin hancur saat itu juga, saat mendengar suara putus asa sang _calon mantan _suaminya. MinSeok melepaskan pelukan LuHan, dan memegang kedua pundaknya, diciumnya bibir LuHan sekilas—begitu pula dengan setitik cairan bening yang terjatuh dari sudutnya sekilas. "Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku masih tetap di sini," menunujuk dada LuHan, "Aku masih di hatimu, dank au masih terpatri jelas di hatiku, _Lu-dear_. Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu, karena telah memberikanku arti cinta dan hidup yang sebenarnya. Menjalani hidup dengan suka dan duka bersama, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku mencintaimu Lu." Ucapnya _lemah_, sebelum menghilang di balik kamarnya, dan muncul lagi dengan koper besar di tangannya. Ia pergi dengan langkah _berat _dan hati _sedih_.

Di ambang pintu, MinSeok memegangi _konsen_nya dan menoleh sejenak untuk tersenyum kearah EunJi. Ia mengatakan tanpa suara, "Jaga LuHan." EunJi mengangguk kaku. MinSeok lagi-lagi memperhatikan wajah _eomma, appa, _dan LuHan untuk terakhir kalinya, kemudian tersenyum. "Siapkan saja surat cerainya, aku akan menanda tanganninya. Selamat malam." Sahutnya hilang di balik pintu utama.

Hujan semaki bertambah deras, angin besar menerpa kota itu. Menambah kesedihan _luka _terdalam MinSeok dan LuHan.

**.THE END.**

* * *

_Huah… _Saya sangat frustasi. Fanfic ini hanya bentuk pelampiasan saya akibat gugatan LuHan _out _dari EXO. #BeliveInYouLuHan

Wks. Jujur nih, Saya bukan EXO-L, Saya hanya penggemar K-Pop/J-Pop/All of genres music. Tapi saya ikut _sedih _ketika mendengarnya—mengetahui bahwa saya adalah LuMin _ship_.

Gimana, Mind to Review?

Regard,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


End file.
